


Кофе со льдом

by S_Kaspij



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Detectives, M/M, Mystery, POV Ciel Phantomhive, POV Third Person Limited, Post-Canon, Psychology, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 16:11:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6963751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Kaspij/pseuds/S_Kaspij
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>С Себастьяном мы простились обыденно и серо, словно были случайными попутчиками в поезде: без ненависти, обиды и сожаления. И я совсем не ожидал меньше века спустя встретить его вновь. Да еще при таком недвусмысленном обстоятельстве, как убийство.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> * Модерн-АУ. Пост 2-й сезон.  
> * В канву плавно вплетена вселенная Шерлока, но без участия его самого. Знание канона не требуется.  
> * Фоновыми намеками идет майстрад.

_Как легко потревожить свой маленький мир._  
_Чуть коснулся не так — и изломаны крылья._  
_В этой жизни не слишком всё просто, пойми,_  
_Против зова души воля часто бессильна._  
_Тэм, «Путь по грани»._

Я лениво потянулся, отчего кремовая простыня стекла вниз причудливой волной, едва прикрывая обнаженные бедра, и разочарованно констатировал:

— Мне надоело.

Себастьян перекатился на бок и, приподнявшись на локте, взглянул на меня с вежливым намеком на интерес:

— В самом деле?

— Как, думаю, и тебе. Предлагаю перестать тянуть метафорического кота за хвост. Очевидно, что мы наскучили друг другу еще в прошлом веке и даже постель ничего не исправила.

Себастьян хмыкнул, но ни в голосе, ни в лице не изменился:

— Пожалуй, соглашусь.

Что ж, мы действительно устали друг от друга.

Десять минут спустя я, придирчиво осмотрев в зеркале идеально сидящий темно-синий костюм, вышел из небольшого коттеджа, чтобы больше никогда в него не вернуться. Себастьян покинул наше бывшее пристанище еще раньше, напоследок вполне искренне пожелав не умирать хотя бы в ближайшие два века. В ответ я криво ухмыльнулся и пообещал пересечься столетий через пять.

Так началась моя новая и по-настоящему свободная жизнь.

Только холодно очень было. Но к этому побочному эффекту демонической природы я давно привык.

 

***

— Доброе утро, инспектор Лестрейд, — молоденькая служащая соблазнительно улыбнулась, демонстрируя неплохую и весьма недешевую работу стоматолога.

Лестрейд махнул рукой в ответ, рассеянно размышляя, откуда у новичка такие средства и почему, имея их, девушка обращает вполне однозначное внимание на него. Впрочем, разрозненные мысли о чужих фальшивых зубах покинули голову, стоило инспектору зайти в свой кабинет. Видение хорошо знакомого черного зонта-трости заставило непроизвольно сжать в пальцах пластиковый стаканчик кофе, чтобы тут же с досадным чертыханьем опустить его на стол и, вытирая руку спешно вытащенным платком, раздраженно взглянуть на гостя.

— Какие люди с утра пораньше в моей скромной обители, мистер Холмс.

По тонким губам Холмса скользнула мимолетная улыбка, как если бы он услышал именно то, что ожидал. Холодные серые глаза чуть сузились, скрывая удовлетворение.

— И вам доброго здравия, инспектор. Не угостите чашечкой кофе?

— Боюсь, моя страховка не покроет стоимость вашей реабилитации, — Лестрейд отбросил платок в сторону, заставив себя не чувствовать неловкость за излишне яркую реакцию, и, скинув куртку, расположился за столом.

— Считаете, мой желудок настолько плох, что не выдержит здешнего кофе?

— Считаю, что кофе с утра вы наверняка выпили достаточно. С чем пожаловали, Майкрофт? — плести изысканное кружево слов и играть полуоттенками смыслов Лестрейд был сегодня не в настроении. День с самого утра не задался, и разбирать, что именно и как говорит Холмс-старший, решительно не хотелось.

А тот отставил зонт в сторону и откинулся на спинку стула для посетителей с таким видом, будто восседал, по меньшей мере, в любимом кресле перед камином в скромном шато на склоне французских Альп.

— Грегори, неужели вам так претит мысль о том, что я просто заглянул, как говорится, на огонек к давнему другу?

Грег хмыкнул, ни секунды не веря в тщательнейшую искренность тона, и весело отрезал:

— Я не любитель фантастики, мой «давний друг».

И тут Холмс широко улыбнулся, словно услышал очень удачную и остроумную шутку. Грег нахмурился.

— Вот именно поэтому я решил обратиться к вам. Вы ведь слывете убежденным реалистом, не так ли?

— К чему вы клоните?

На стол мягко легла тоненькая серая папка.

— Взгляните на это, инспектор.

Грегори осторожно, двумя пальцами взял папку и, метнув подозрительный взгляд в сторону Холмса, погрузился в чтение, чтобы пару минут спустя усмехнуться и припечатать:

— Бред сивой кобылы, Майкрофт. Демоны? Политики, конечно, не агнцы Божьи, но верить в такую ересь даже для вас — перебор. Вы что, проводите какой-то новый эксперимент и мне не повезло попасть в списки подопытных?

Холмс прокрутил в пальцах зонт и невозмутимо ответил:

— К моему величайшему сожалению, все эксперименты с вашим участием, инспектор, неизбежно проваливаются. Я зарекся.

— Тогда что это? — Грег вновь пробежал взглядом по чернильным, написанным от руки строчкам и продекламировал: — «У жертв единообразно рассечено чрево, внутренности не составляют цельного человека». Если на простом английском, то органов не хватает?

— Именно. Отсутствует поочередно печень, легкие, селезенка и половые органы.

— «У единственной жертвы надлежащее оставлено, однако лицо рассечено изуверски». А с чего вы взяли, что эти убийства связаны? То же орудие «рассечения»?

— Обратите внимание на последнюю страницу.

Указанный лист оказался привычно набранным на компьютере, казалось, даже пах свежей краской.

— «Тело мужчины, девятнадцать-двадцать лет. Присутствуют следы физического и сексуального насилия. Брюшная полость вскрыта острым тонким предметом длиной шесть-восемь дюймов. Печень удалена. Точность и мастерство манипуляции позволяет предположить профессионализм либо достаточный опыт убийцы. Причина смерти: обширное кровоизлияние…» Не понимаю… второй заход? Судя по витиеватости слога, первые убийства произошли давно.

Холмс согласно склонил голову и произнес медленно, будто предвкушая реакцию и заранее наслаждаясь ею:

— То, что вы прочли ранее, произошло семьдесят два года назад.

Грегори недоверчиво распахнул глаза и хрипло выдохнул:

— Да вы шутите, Майкрофт. Все это можно объяснить преемственной сектой, записками сумасшедшего, обнаруженными поклонником, или поколениями убийц в одной семье, в крайнем случае. При чем тут демоны?

— А вот это вы, инспектор, узнаете из уст эксперта в подобных делах, — Холмс не спеша поднялся и, опершись ладонью на стол, наклонился вперед. Ноздри Грега защекотал горьковато-миндальный аромат парфюма, столь же выверенный и степенный, как и его хозяин. — Известно, что вскоре серия повторится в той же последовательности. Поручаю это дело вам.

— Что за эксперт? — резко спросил Грегори, подаваясь ближе и неосознанно делая глубокий вдох. — Второй Шерлок на мою голову?

— О, нет-нет, — еще одна неуловимая улыбка. — Этот человек схож с моим братом только тем, что тоже не подчиняется мне. Как, впрочем, и никому. Мне стоило немалых трудов заинтересовать его.

— Очередной гений, очевидно? — скрытое уважение и нечто, невероятно напоминающее опасение, в голосе «негласного министра» поразили инспектора больше, чем любая фраза из прочитанных отчетов. Какие уж тут демоны, когда такой человек, как Майкрофт, опасается? Проскачи сейчас по кабинету розовый единорог, он и то меньше удивился бы.

— Сами увидите, — Холмс выпрямился, перехватил поудобнее зонт и, пристально глядя в глаза Грегори, добавил: — И, инспектор, не впутывайте Шерлока. Боюсь, его реализм в разы превосходит ваш. Однако там, где вы сможете перебраться через пропасть нелогичности по канату интуиции, мой брат в нее неминуемо сорвется.

Не дожидаясь ответа или, вероятнее, не нуждаясь в нем, Холмс коротко кивнул и покинул кабинет. Грегори вздохнул, переплел пальцы рук и водрузил на них голову, устало прикрыв глаза.

Он не любил фантастику, но был абсолютно убежден: Майкрофт Холмс обладал самой что ни на есть фантастической способностью превращать слегка неприятный день в откровенный кошмар.

 

***

Современное здание Скотланд-Ярда не вызвало и секундного приступа ностальгии, несмотря на то, что входил под его своды я далеко не впервые.

На сей раз поводом навестить старушку-Англию послужил интригующий звонок от не менее интригующего лица. Им являлся человек, совершенно ординарный в широких кругах общественности и далеко небезызвестный в кругах узких. С Майкрофтом Холмсом, числившимся скромным служащим министерства, а по сути являвшимся вторым по власти человеком в Британии, я был знаком шапочно. Так уж вышло, что специфика моего хобби оказалась причастна к правительствам большинства развитых стран и одновременно — неподвластна ни одному из них.

На появление в штабе укутанного по самые уши в длиннющий ангорковый шарф молодого человека отреагировали привычно — россыпью недоуменных взглядов и осторожным вопросом «Вы к кому?». Комнатушка инспектора, рекомендованного мне Холмсом, поразила вынужденным уютом и застарелым запахом одиночества. Последнему добавляли сто очков художественно разбросанные вокруг мусорной корзины стаканчики из-под кофе, упаковки быстрых обедов и полное отсутствие личных фотографий.

Сам инспектор — мужчина средних лет с заметной сединой в волосах и цепким, но открытым взглядом — приподнял брови на мое бесцеремонное возникновение в кабинете и вместо приветствия как-то обреченно-утвердительно произнес:

— Попробую угадать: вы — тот самый эксперт по демонам.

Явный скепсис в его голосе неожиданно повеселил и навел на мысль, что Холмс знал, кому доверить дело. Реалисты всегда предпочтительнее фанатиков. Первых можно переубедить, вторых — проще убить.

— Верно. Сиэль Уордсмит, — я вежливо улыбнулся и прошел к столу, без зазрения совести занимая свободное кресло.

Инспектор мое перемещение никак не прокомментировал, кисло протянув:

— Инспектор Грегори Лестрейд. Вы что же, в самом деле эксперт? Выглядите безбожно юным.

— Вам ли не знать, как мало порой значит внешний вид, инспектор, — лукаво поддел я, поглубже зарываясь носом в мягкий шарф. В Ярде никогда не экономили на обогреве, но теплее от этого не становилось. — Не беспокойтесь, на трупы смотреть уже можно, совершеннолетний.

Мне действительно повезло, что за прошедший век удалось немного вырасти: в прошлом полиция не слишком охотно сотрудничала с шестнадцатилетним мальчишкой, каким бы умным он ни был.

— Ну что ж, — меня вновь одарили недоверчивым взглядом. — Как вы собираетесь убеждать меня в существовании этих ваших «демонов»? И что вообще знаете о деле?

— Убеждать вас, инспектор? — я насмешливо фыркнул. — Вот еще, не было печали. Моя задача состоит не в расширении рамок вашей реальности. Что до дела… пока немного. Знаю, что пытался сделать убийца и что у него не получилось. А значит, он попробует снова.

— Очевидно, что попробует, раз жертвы стали… — Лестрейд запнулся и непонимающе воскликнул: — Что значит «снова»? Вы хотите сказать, убийца — один человек?

Поморщившись от излишне громкого голоса, я спокойно подтвердил:

— Все верно. С одной поправкой: убийца совершенно точно _не_ человек.

На меня воззрились так, будто вторая голова выросла и начала рассказывать небылицы, причем на китайском.

— Откуда вы знаете, что это не человек? Версия о наследовании дневников сумасшедшего маньяка для вас чересчур шаблонна?

Задумчиво потерев друг о друга ладони в попытках согреться, я поднял на Лестрейда усталый взгляд:

— Да нет, забавна. Но ритуал вполне однозначен, и едва ли хоть какой-нибудь маньяк в курсе правильного порядка его исполнения.

— Что за ритуал? Что-то каббалистическое? Призыв Сатаны? Вы знаете, в конце девяностых в Штатах были обеспокоены этой проблемой и провели ряд исследований. Ни один случай убийства людей не подтвердил причастие религиозных сект к дьяволу.

— Разумеется, — разумеется, сам тогда и занимался творческим развешиванием лапши на микрофоны СМИ. — Но этот случай особый. Ритуал специфичен, имеет смысл и цель. Они оказались бы утрачены в руках человека.

— И что же это за смысл? — карие глаза инспектора лучились ехидством, но это не помешало мне снисходительно улыбнуться. Люди.

— Жертв пять, у каждой изъят неслучайный орган в строгой очередности. У пятой должно было быть вырезано сердце, но она осталась нетронутой. Кто-то или что-то в прошлом помешало завершению ритуала. В сущности же он задуман как… салат.

— Салат? — судя по тону, меня скоро в один ряд с пациентами желтого дома запишут. Вероятно, только из уважения к Холмсу держится, бедный.

— Все дело в душах, инспектор. Некоторые демоны слегка, скажем так, увлекаются своим рационом и пытаются разнообразить меню. Но истинно разнообразить его тем, кто хотя бы раз вкусил душу, невозможно. Этот ритуал позволяет в конечном итоге смешать силу и качества пяти разных душ и употребить их одновременно. Для демонов это равняется походу в безумно дорогой ресторан с платиновой кредиткой и бездонным желудком. Очень искушает. Вот один и не удержался.

Мне по-прежнему не верили, но проблески сомнения во взгляде периодически вспыхивали.

— Значит, мы имеем дело с маньяком-каннибалом, совершающим ритуал, чтобы получить якобы более вкусную пищу?

— Если забыть о том, что убийца — демон, то да.

Лестрейд откинулся на спинку кресла и нервно потер переносицу.

— Ладно, — наконец пробормотал он. — Ладно. На мгновение — лишь мгновение! — предположим, что все это мракобесие имеет под собой хоть какую-то доказательную базу. Как вы собираетесь искать демона? Может, одолжить мел или свечи? И снимите, наконец, пальто, здесь же ужасно жарко!

Я втянул носом воздух — в самом деле, очень теплый — и зябко передернул плечами.

— Особенности терморегуляции. Врожденное, — люди нового века до странности легко верили даже в самые нелогичные генетические выверты, поэтому такое объяснение, как правило, устраивало всех. — Что до мела и свеч, то вы очень любезны, но оставьте себе, вам нужнее. А все, что необходимо мне — попасть на свежее место преступления.

Инспектор помрачнел:

— Вы что же, будете просто сидеть и ждать вторую жертву? — я кивнул. — То есть фактически вас не беспокоит, что для этого кому-то придется умереть? — в его голосе прорезалось недоумение с примесью презрения, но я равнодушно кивнул снова.

— Именно. Люди — ваша забота, инспектор. Моя — демон. Если бы меня вызвали сразу же после того, как был найден первый труп, возможно, второй бы не понадобился. Вот только сейчас все следы уже уничтожились, ваши улики для меня бесполезны. Поэтому подожду второго.

Некоторое время меня изучали непроницаемым взглядом, словно взвешивая на невидимых весах, и, в конце концов, заявили непонятно:

— Вы похожи на его брата больше, чем он думает. Кажется, я настоящий магнит для антисоциальных элементов.

По поводу второй фразы инспектора захотелось просветить — на его душе и впрямь виднелся интересный след, но резкий звонок телефона перебил умиротворенное настроение, и желание безвозмездно помогать пропало.

Трубку Лестрейд схватил так, будто она сулила не только избавление от проблем в моем лице, но и авансом обещала не выдавать следующие. Однако несколько секунд спустя его лоб прочертила глубокая вертикальная складка.

— Понял, выезжаю, — глухо произнес он и, опустив трубку на рычаг, мрачно бросил: — Вам сегодня везет, мистер эксперт. Нашли второй труп.

 

***

Нагое тело молодой женщины, заботливо укрытое кустистыми зарослями можжевельника, обнаружили у северной границы Холланд-парка: наткнуться на него не повезло какому-то любителю вечерних пробежек. Я следовал за Лестрейдом след в след, по опыту зная, что мой внешний вид не вызывает у служителей закона ни малейшего пиетета, и, лишь оставив оградительную ленту позади, обогнал его.

Труп был свежим, даже остыть еще не успел. Я осмотрел его мельком, не задерживаясь взглядом на несущественных мелочах: отпечатки, мелкие царапины, следы сопротивления — все это работа людей. Меня же интересовало иное.

Опустившись на корточки, я натянул резиновую перчатку, поморщившись от контакта кожи с тальком, и бесстрастно засунул руку в распахнутую, как полы плаща, грудную клетку. Лестрейд, бубнивший что-то о деталях нахождения трупа, захлебнулся воздухом и закашлял. Непонимающий взгляд обжег мой затылок.

— Это женщина, — несколько мгновений спустя негромко сказал я.

Сзади послышалось ехидное фырканье:

— Да ладно? Чтобы понять это, вам понадобилось засунуть руку по локоть ей в грудь? Вторичных признаков не хватило?

Я пропустил укол мимо ушей, настраиваясь. Аромат силы, расплывшийся в воздухе вместе с кровью и усиленный прямым контактом, казался странным. С одной стороны, хаотичным, огненным, жгуче-медовым, ядовито-сладким — определенно женским. С другой — прохладно-свежим, с морскими и еловыми нотками, чуть солоноватым и немного ореховым. И до судороги погруженных в плоть пальцев — знакомым.

Прикрыв глаза и не отрывая руки от трупа, я расслабился и позволил своему сознанию взглянуть на город с высоты птичьего полета: первая мерцающая алая нить извивалась в северных районах, вторая — бледно-сиреневая — размашистым пунктиром пронзала центральный Лондон, останавливаясь точно около культурных памятников. Видимо, кое у кого тур по местным достопримечательностям. Сосредоточившись, послал мягкий импульс-просьбу по второй нити и вернул сознание в тело.

— Убийца — женщина, инспектор, — невозмутимо уточнил я, вытаскивая из кармана пластиковую пробирку. Такого добра с собой у меня всегда хватало, работа обязывала.

— С чего вы взяли? Почерк типично мужской: насилие, психологическое унижение, сила, с которой проломили грудную клетку. Описанного в документах профессионализма, кстати, тоже не наблюдаю, — запротестовал Лестрейд, просматривая отчет коронера. Я улыбнулся и закупорил собранную в пробирку кровь. Еще несколько часов след будет гореть ярко, должно хватить.

— Все просто, инспектор, — кровь надежно устроилась в моем кармане, использованную перчатку я небрежно откинул в сторону. Больше здесь ничего стоящего не было. — Кости проломили, да, но сами легкие удалили весьма мастерски, так могут либо врачи, либо… — ...демоны. Все из нас рано или поздно начинают неплохо разбираться в человеческой анатомии. — Либо убийцы. Что до остального, то женщины бывают не менее жестокими садистами, чем мужчины, просто, по статистике, это случается реже. Считайте, вам повезло.

— Это все ваше доказательство? — помолчав, поинтересовался он. — А кровь вам зачем?

— Не все, только то, что вам можно услышать, — вздохнув, я повернулся лицом к Лестрейду и смерил его предостерегающим взглядом. — Оставьте, инспектор, самостоятельно вы эту убийцу никогда не найдете, ручаюсь. Поэтому просто играйте свою роль для прессы и телевидения. Тяните время, составляйте профиль или чем вы обычно занимаетесь в таких случаях. И имейте в виду, что, даже если дело окончится успешно, ни признаний, ни тела вы все равно не получите.

Инспектор на мою тираду гневно сощурился и ядовито выплюнул:

— Да кто вы такой, что вздумали учить меня, как правильно работать?

— Успокойтесь, — на моем любимом индиговом пальто остались налипшие травинки, пришлось потратить пару секунд, чтобы стряхнуть их. — Майкрофт ведь доверил вам чрезвычайно важное задание, пусть пока вы и не понимаете его сути, — шагнув ближе, я оказался нос к носу с Лестрейдом и, пристально глядя ему в глаза, прошептал: — Вам тяжело поверить в это, но есть вещи, которые обычным — нормальным — людям знать не следует. Для их же безопасности. Покажите эти убийства публике в нужном, _привычном_ для вас ракурсе. А я тем временем разберусь с их истинной причиной. Если все пройдет удачно, третьего трупа не будет.

Очевидно, инспектор все-таки смог увидеть в моем взгляде необходимую долю правдивости — отступив, он с затаенным раздражением покосился на «зрителей» за лентой и досадливо хмыкнул:

— Стоило вытребовать у Холмса сверхурочные.

Подобную покладистость и редкую разумность, к слову, для представителя его профессии стоило поощрить, поэтому, прежде чем уйти, я лукаво улыбнулся и невинно предположил:

— Что-то подсказывает мне, что вам нет нужды требовать, достаточно намекнуть, — и, тут же выбросив инспектора из головы, направился в одно из самых забавных мест, которые только можно было выбрать для встречи.

На просьбу о которой меньше минуты назад по сиреневой нити пришло согласие.

 

***

В Золотой галерее собора Святого Павла было холодно, почти морозно: колонны, окружающие смотровую площадку, выглядели скорее насмешкой, чем защитой от немилосердного осеннего ветра. Прятаться за них оказалось бесполезно — это я понял сразу по прибытии. Впрочем, знакомую высокую фигуру они скрыли неплохо — меня заметили первым.

Ночной танец тишины с ветром прервал тихий смешок и издевательски-нежное:

— Давно не виделись… милорд.

Да уж, почти век, если не ошибаюсь. Я прислонился спиной к одной из колонн и с неподдельным любопытством рассмотрел Себастьяна. Он не изменился: тот же холеный вид, тот же нечитаемый взгляд, та же извечная насмешка в уголках губ. Предсказуемо, но я разве ожидал иного?

— Неплохо выглядишь. Как поживаешь? — привычка к светской любезности прочно пустила во мне корни, и легко от нее не избавиться.

— Изумительно, а ты?

— Не жалуюсь, спасибо.

— Рад слышать.

— Взаимно.

Вот и поговорили. Я отвел взгляд, позволив ему безразлично скользнуть вниз и затеряться в тенях деревьев. Шуршание ткани рядом отвлекло от вязкого омута мыслей и вернуло в реальность — Себастьян успел приблизиться и теперь с подозрительной задумчивостью рассматривал мое лицо.

— А ты вырос, — неожиданно резюмировал он. Я неловко пожал плечами и засунул руки в карманы. Холод пробирал до костей.

— Со всеми бывает.

Он усмехнулся и, посерьезнев, спросил:

— Зачем искал меня?

Вместо ответа я вытащил из кармана пробирку с кровью и протянул ему.

— О, даже так… — на пробирку он взглянул с пренебрежением. — И что? Думаешь, блюдо готовлю я?

Почему-то захотелось улыбнуться, и я не стал запрещать себе — тень улыбки легла на побелевшие губы легким изломом.

— Вот уж нет. Для тебя это чересчур… банально. Ни красоты, ни утонченности, ни стиля.

— Неужели? — Себастьян прищурился и всмотрелся в мои глаза, словно в них сейчас можно было различить что-то, кроме нетающего льда. — Польщен.

— Не стоит. Ты не убиваешь людей, но последний труп пахнет твоей силой. Как объяснишь?

— Уверен, что хочешь знать? — он вновь отошел и, копируя мою позу, прислонился к соседней колонне. Особенно яростный порыв ветра покрыл кожу руки мурашками — я спрятал кровь в карман и споро натянул замшевые перчатки, зная, что Себастьян наблюдает за мной.

— Разумеется.

— Слышал, ты снова работаешь на Королеву? — он вдруг сменил тему.

«Слышал?» Полагаю, «узнал за те пару часов, как ты вышел на мой след» будет вернее.

— Нет, никогда, — ответ тихий, скраденный оттого, что я зарылся в шарф носом. — Прилетел по приглашению знакомого.

— Близкого?

— Забавного.

Хмыканье.

— Что сделаешь, когда найдешь этого демона? Убьешь? Признаться, меня занимают мотивы твоей новой деятельности.

— Сугубо исследовательский интерес. И нет, с чего мне убивать себе подобного? Но вот из Британии ему лучше убраться. Тут не привечают ритуальных маньяков.

— А есть места, где привечают? — хриплый смешок снова послышался слишком близко. Я интуитивно вскинул голову, и ветер взъерошил челку прохладным порывом.

— Есть места, где всем плевать. А Майкрофт, как ни странно, искренне печется о благополучии страны. Да и штат, судя по тому, что я слышал, у него неплохой.

— Просто по имени? — с отчетливым удивлением.

— Времена меняются, — уклончиво. — Что с трупом, Себастьян?

Старое и привычное до зубовного скрежета имя сорвалось с губ непроизвольно — неэтично было называть так демона вслух, ведь, в конце концов, у него наверняка имелось настоящее. Себастьян, казалось, еле уловимо вздрогнул — но, подумав, я понял, что дрожал, скорее всего, из-за холода сам.

— Рядом с телом я оказался случайно. Но так вышло, что твоего маньяка знаю, — наконец ответил он и, вдруг потянувшись вперед, приложил пальцы к моей щеке, почти тут же отдернув. — Совсем ледышка.

В ответ я мог только изумленно захлопать ресницами, не понимая, что на него нашло. Даже ветер переменился, обдав лицо волной тепла. А Себастьян и сам не отставал — смотрел на меня во все глаза, словно только что увидел. Или разглядел.

Я встряхнул волосами, развеивая не выдерживающие никакой критики предположения, и вернулся к главной теме сегодняшней ночи:

— Знаешь? Отлично. Окажешь любезность и сам объяснишь, почему потрошить людей на улицах Лондона нехорошо, или самоустранишься, но устроишь нам рандеву?

— Охотно помогу с последним хотя бы ради того, чтобы увидеть, как именно ты собрался уговаривать ее покинуть город, — мгновенно откликнулся Себастьян. Значит, насчет пола не ошибся. — Хочешь отправиться прямо сейчас?

— Отчего нет? В моих интересах разобраться со всем поскорее, — кивнул я и бросил на него из-под челки вопросительный взгляд: — Подбросишь?

Он прищурился удивленно, но руку все же подал:

— До сих пор проблемы с перемещениями?

— Ну почему же? Нет перемещений — нет проблем, — ответил я, принимая его руку. Ладонь сквозь перчатку сразу же прошило неприятное ощущение тающей зябкости. — Я довольно слабый демон.

Себастьян ничего не ответил, резко притянув меня ближе и обхватив свободной рукой за плечи. Не успел толком осмыслить его порыв, как тьма сомкнула вокруг стальные объятия, миг спустя неохотно выпуская на волю в новом месте. Именно поэтому я не любил этот вид транспорта: каждое путешествие с помощью тьмы проходило по изнанке мира, до сих пор внушающей мне безотчетный ужас. В одиночестве добровольно соваться туда я не рискнул бы, даже в совершенстве освоив технику. А может, и правда просто-напросто силы недоставало.

Хватка Себастьяна ослабла — воспользовавшись этим, я избавился от раздражающего контакта и огляделся. Мы переместились в пустую бальную залу: лунный свет свободно проникал сквозь высокие, распахнутые настежь окна, ветер играл пеной полупрозрачной тюли, рисуя тенями на светлом паркете причудливые узоры, где-то внизу еле слышно стонала скрипка.

— Любопытное место, — вежливо прокомментировал я. Оно весьма недурно подходило... не знаю, как насчет женщины, но Себастьяну — точно.

— Оливия любит музыку, — пояснил он, прислушиваясь к чему-то.

Скрипка смолкла. Раздался отточенно-звонкий стук каблуков. Я отошел к окну и подставил лицо под очередное дыхание ветра. Почему-то вдруг захотелось.

Силуэт, возникший в дверях, казался именно таким, как рисовало его невольно мое подсознание. Я встречал демонов женского пола, но подобных видеть еще не доводилось: снежная кожа прекрасно подчеркивала болотного цвета глаза и оттенялась необычными, смолистыми с глубоким синеватым отливом волосами. Держалась демоница уверенно, раскованно и будто плыла по воздуху, не касаясь пола, несмотря на звуковое подтверждение обратного.

Я не слишком хорошо разбирался в привлекательности — и женской, и мужской, — но быстро понял, что эта леди близка к совершенству. Поэтому когда она, подплыв ближе, хозяйским жестом коснулась щеки Себастьяна губами, почти не удивился. Воплощения идеальности ожидаемо притягиваются друг к другу, а Оливия и музыку уважает... Если и любовь к кошачьим совпала... Странно, что Себастьян собственноручно ей «салат» не приготовил, а позволил испачкать руки самой.

— Мой тигр, ты вернулся. Что за птенчика ты привел к нам? Десерт?

На сей раз поймать упавшую челюсть я не успел:

— Так вот какие у тебя предпочтения... тигр, — прикрыв рот ладонью, беззвучно захихикал. Почудилось, будто и стужа внутри заплакала капелью.

Себастьян посмотрел в ответ удивительно потешно и самую чуточку — обиженно. Сам виноват.

Аккуратно отстранив от себя демоницу, он официально произнес:

— Сиэль, позволь представить тебе мою спутницу — Оливию. Оливия, это мой неоднозначный знакомый, Сиэль.

Я склонился в соответствующем воспитанию поклоне, Оливия величественно кивнула. Вот и чудненько. Лобызать руки сомнительным сожительницам Себастьяна хотелось в последнюю очередь.

— Отчего ж, вполне однозначный, — я окинул его веселым взглядом, но, уловив едкое неприятие на лице Оливии, мгновенно перешел на формальный тон: — Несущественный. Что до вас, леди Оливия... Решили побаловать себя чем-то особенным?

— Возможно, — лениво протянула она голосом, способным плавить железо. Я поежился и запахнул воротник. — Какое тебе до этого дело, мальчик?

Не поведя бровью, широко улыбнулся: наблюдать за чванством демонов порой занимательно.

— Лично мне? Никакого, шинкуйте смертных, раз тянет. В конце концов, даже у демонов наступает время, когда начинаешь следить за здоровьем, — а вот последняя фраза была лишней, но так легко вспорхнула с языка, что одернуть себя не успел. Это плохо.

— Что-о? Смеешь хамить мне? — Оливия незаметно приблизилась и попыталась подцепить пальцем мой подбородок — я успел перехватить ее руку и криво усмехнулся:

— Вовсе нет. Только сообщаю, что ваши гастрономические запросы не устраивают некоторых местных жителей, — вблизи от глаз демоницы ощутимо тянуло паленой сыростью — поморщившись, я отступил назад. — И не о человеческой полиции речь. Вас приметили Жнецы.

Себастьян вскинул голову и просканировал меня взглядом в попытке понять, не блефую ли я. Куда уж ему, если в свое время истину во лжи отыскать не смог. Или не захотел, что вероятнее. А сейчас и того сложнее, ведь я не лгу.

— Жнецы? — Оливия захохотала, запрокинув голову. Луна посеребрила молочный абрис шеи. — Да ну? Хочешь сказать, демон работает на Жнецов? Более идиотского анекдота я еще не слышала. А ты, милый? — она обернулась к Себастьяну, но тот не обратил внимания, вновь упорно ища что-то на моем лице. Уж не морщины ли от тяжкой доли? — Милый?

— Послушай до конца, Оливия, — безлико отозвался он. Я в странном порыве благодарности послал ему слабую улыбку и безмятежно продолжил:

— Вам предлагают выбор: остановиться сейчас и безболезненно покинуть страну, вас не будут преследовать. Возвращение возможно не раньше, чем через столетие.

— Мягко стелешь, малыш, — Оливия, танцуя, вернулась к Себастьяну и стрельнула глазами через плечо: — А иначе что? Костер?

— Стилет, — любезно поправил я. — Магические костры нынче пожарная служба не одобряет.

— И кто же проведет задержание, если не соглашусь? Неужто ты? — насмешливо и с явным интересом спросила она.

— Вынужден вас разочаровать, из меня плохая убойная сила. Я, скорее, переговорщик, — извиняюще улыбнулся, привычно спрятав озябшие руки в карманы.

— Как интересно... — промурлыкала демоница и вдруг оказалась неестественно близко — тонкую кожу на горле кольнуло четырехгранное острие клинка. Я замер, не дыша. — Может, мне просто убить тебя? А когда эти офисные крысы приползут поплакать над твоим хладным трупом, беспрепятственно добраться и до них?

Скосив глаза вниз, увидел в руке Оливии один из пресловутых стилетов. И откуда только столь редкая вещица взялась у рядового с виду демона? Медленно сглотнув, перевел взгляд на Себастьяна. Он стоял напряженный, будто готовый тотчас сорваться с места, и смотрел на меня так, что тут же захотелось что-нибудь ляпнуть.

— Возможно, мое высказывание будет отдавать нарциссизмом, но, Себастьян, у тебя ужасно испортился вкус. С каких пор ты подбираешь сумасшедших?

— Мальчик напрашивается на долгую и мучительную смерть? — ласково пропела Оливия, нажимая на стилет. Я почувствовал, как по кадыку потекла теплая кровь — почти приятный контраст с ледяной кожей.

— Нет, спасибо. Вы точно не передумаете? Рейсы на континент регулярные.

Демоница ослабила нажим и задумчиво склонила голову набок:

— Странный ты демон, даже кровь, как у человека. Жаждешь смерти? Или, может, рассчитываешь, что мой тигр спасет тебя?

— Ну, хуже уже точно не будет, — легкомысленно парировал я. — А тиг... тьфу, прилипла же мерзость... Себастьяну спасать меня без надобности. Дерзайте.

Глаза Оливии зажглись кровавым пожаром безумия. Я постарался максимально расслабиться.

За мгновение до того, как пронзить мою шею клинком, демоница сдавленно вскрикнула и бесформенной кучей осела на пол.

Густая и тягучая, как смола, чернильная кровь зашипела, разъедая лаковое покрытие паркета.

Я поднял глаза, отстраненно фиксируя взглядом застывшего Себастьяна, сжимающего в руке еще один стилет. Кого они по миру пустить успели, чтобы добыть аж две штуки, интересно?

— У нее кровь ядовитая. Ниже падать просто некуда. Поздравляю.

— Ты что, и впрямь экспрессом на тот свет собрался? — тихо и как-то неверяще прошептал Себастьян.

— Да с чего ты взял? — театрально удивился я и отработанным до автоматизма движением вытащил из складок пальто собственный стилет. — Это было бы скучно.

Немая сцена длилась секунды три, пока Себастьян не рассмеялся в голос.

— Ты... ты... — все еще посмеиваясь, выдавил он, игнорируя мое ошарашенное лицо. Ни разу в бытность демоном не слышал его смех — настоящий и не обидный, я имею в виду. — Неподражаемо, милорд.

Пожав плечами, убрал оружие обратно. В принципе, не так уж часто приходилось его использовать, но я систематически тренировался, на всякий случай. Что бы ни думал Себастьян, летальный исход в мои планы не вписывался.

— Ну что ж, пожалуй, можно с чистой совестью заверить инспектора, что третьего трупа не будет... Хм, или четвертого? Неважно, — осторожно обойдя тело демоницы, я подошел к Себастьяну. — Не знаю уж, какая муха тебя укусила, но спасибо. Искренне желаю в следующий раз найти более достойную компанию.

Он вновь бросил на меня нечитаемый взгляд и подозрительно мягко произнес:

— Для этого есть все предпосылки. Подбросить тебя до Ярда?

— Лучше такси возьму, — я непроизвольно скривился, за что вновь был награжден веселым фырканьем. И чего это мы довольные такие? Словно не подружку своими руками убил, а три бесплатных «салата» в лотерее выиграл. — Всего хорошего.

Себастьян молча кивнул.

Дойдя до двери и уже потянувшись к ручке, я услышал за спиной вкрадчивое:

— Сиэль?

— М-м?

— Демоны не мерзнут, знаешь?

«Да», — мысленно ответил я и вышел, не оглядываясь.


	2. Chapter 2

***

Сегодня Лестрейду повезло разминуться с адепткой стоматологической клиники на семь с половиной минут. Поэтому он, вполне довольный днем, погодой и жизнью, неспешно направился к себе, прихлебывая на ходу дешёвый кофе. Дрянной, конечно, но основную функцию все же выполняющий. В кабинете небрежным взмахом руки отправил пустой стаканчик в прицельный полет до корзины и, предвкушая тихое начало рабочего дня, принялся разбирать макулатуру, по чистой случайности названную отчетами. Незаконченными, к сожалению.

Он уже вошел во вкус, лихо описывая вчерашнее место преступления, как раздался короткий и уверенный стук в дверь, а затем, почти без промедления, она распахнулась. Явление Майкрофта напоминало схождение с Олимпа: с первого же взгляда окружающим казалось, что перед ними кто-то немножко божественный.

Вот только Лестрейд выгодно отличался от окружающих наличием восьмилетнего опыта общения с этим вполне себе живым человеком, а потому на эффектное появление только поднял голову и уныло выдохнул:

— Что-то вы рано, Майкрофт, дело еще не закрыто. Или решили проверить, как мы сработались с вашим экспертом?

Холмс окинул кабинет и его хозяина непроницаемым взглядом и точным уколом зонта прикрыл за собой дверь.

— И снова доброго утра, Грегори, — приблизившись, он занял тот же стул, что и вчера, и сосредоточил внимание на Лестрейде. — Мне нет нужды проверять вас, уверен, отчеты будут такими же качественными, как всегда. 

— Тогда какими судьбами? — Грегори прищурился и машинально прикусил кончик ручки.

— Мне позвонили, — просто сказал Холмс и лукаво улыбнулся: — Сегодня вновь пожалеете для меня кофе, не так ли?

— Кто позвонил? — не дал сбить себя с толку Грег, но ответ получил из неожиданного источника.

— Я, — негромко отозвался давешний эксперт, проскальзывая в комнату. Удивительно, как он смог расслышать вопрос и столь точно подгадать момент для появления. — Еще раз здравствуйте, Майкрофт. Приятно познакомиться с вами вживую. 

Лестрейд с недоумением наблюдал твердое рукопожатие, бросавшееся в глаза почти карикатурным различием между участниками. 

Невысокое, замотанное в пушистый белый шарф так, что только нос торчал, существо с тонкими бледными пальцами и непостижимо синими глазами против благородной меди волос, высокородной выправки крепкого тела и классического костюма-тройки. Ребенок и мужчина. Смешно сравнивать.

Однако стоило Уордсмиту расположиться на последнем свободном стуле и слегка приспустить шарф, как Лестрейд понял, откуда при разговорах о нем в голосе Холмса бралось опасение. 

В Сиэле не было ничего детского, а если когда-то и было, то давно скончалось в муках. И только сейчас, увидев их вместе, он осознал это. Тяжелый, буквально примораживающий к месту взгляд не выражал ничего, но заглядывал в самую душу. Жесты и манера держаться ничуть не отличались от таковых у Майкрофта, но на голову превосходили их по выверенности — чтобы добиться такой утонченности и изящной грации требовались годы, если не десятки лет. Раньше Грег думал, что Холмс-старший — воплощенный идеал сдержанной аристократичности. А теперь его каноны жестко попрали хрупкие руки с кричаще-черными ногтями.

Но при всем нелогичном, иррациональном совершенстве Уордсмит допускал ошибки: открытые улыбки, несдерживаемую дрожь, обыденное и очень человеческое закутывание в свой шарф, не говоря уж о грубых нарушениях этикета вроде перчаток. Он словно _позволял_ себе выглядеть несуразно, получая от реакции посторонних своеобразное удовольствие. 

— Как и мне, — Грег снова понял, насколько тепло Майкрофт говорил с ним самим. Воистину, все познается в сравнении. — Что-то произошло?

Уордсмит расплылся в довольной улыбке, отчего на мгновение стал похож на объевшегося кота, и передал Холмсу белоснежный лист бумаги. Грегори не видел, что на нем, зато прекрасно помнил, что ни сумки, на папки в руках эксперта, когда тот вошел, не было. Спину вдруг обдало холодом.

— Оперативно, — Майкрофт протянул лист, и Грег с некоторой опаской вчитался в мелкий и почему-то машинописный шрифт.

— Свидетельство о смерти Оливии Драу? Кто она? — спросил он недоуменно, но, подняв взгляд, наткнулся на льдистые глаза и осекся. 

Бледные губы исказила понимающая усмешка.

— Сожалею, что не совсем точно сдержал обещание, инспектор. Впрочем, третьей жертвы-человека в самом деле удалось избежать, — в голосе Уордсмита сожаления не чувствовалось ни на гран. — А за официальную бумажку можете не благодарить: у меня совершенно случайно остался знакомый в местном похоронном бюро. 

— Вы... — Грегори переглянулся с Майкрофтом, но, даже заметив отрицательное движение головой, продолжил: — Вы что, просто убили ее? 

Уордсмит хмыкнул и, не ответив, обратился к Холмсу:

— Если подобные проблемы возникнут в будущем, не стесняйтесь обращаться к нашим общим друзьям. Либо, если не желаете лишний раз с ними связываться, но вопрос в моей компетенции, звоните напрямую, номер у вас есть. 

— Непременно, хотя предпочтительнее таких проблем не иметь, — ровно произнес Майкрофт. 

— Это вряд ли, но, думаю, у вас получится легко отделаться, — заявил Уордсмит и неожиданно подмигнул Грегу: — Выдохните, инспектор. Я предпочитаю сотрудничать с людьми, а не питаться ими.

Пока Грегори приходил в себя от ужасающей догадки, по комнате пронесся легкий морозный ветер, растревоживший кипы бумаг на столе. Холмс проявил нетипичную сознательность и помог их собрать. Заканчивая, они обнаружили, что кабинет опустел.

Много позже, уже собираясь домой, Грег обнаружил среди документов узкую полоску серой бумаги. На ней старомодным каллиграфическим почерком было выведено:

«К слову, насчет намеков. Довожу до Вашего сведения, что фраза "Пожалеете для меня кофе" им как раз и являлась. Не провороньте».

***

После Ярда я вернулся в отель: вечерний вылет предполагал несколько часов безделья в номере либо бесцельное шатание по улицам. Учитывая, что последние порой вызывали не самые светлые воспоминания, а всех знакомых в городе я уже навестил, вариант с номером казался выигрышным.

Простыни неприятно холодили кожу, несмотря на байковую пижаму, но тянуться за пуховой шалью было откровенно лень. Угнездившись с головой под одеялом, я задремал: полноценный сон удавалось поймать не всегда.

Нормальные демоны в нем и вовсе не нуждались, но между мной и нормальностью, пусть и демонической, развернулась бездна и еще немного. Вон и Оливия заметила, что кровь подозрительно светлая. Вообще-то, с кровью все было в порядке: алая артериальная и чуть темнее — венозная. Как у любого человека.

Просто у демонов она со временем темнела. Зависело это от многих факторов, таких как частота, количество, качество съеденных душ и собственно образ жизни, включая поступки. Не до такого гротеска, что бабульку через дорогу не переведешь — и она свернется, но все же.

Вот у ныне покойной подружки Себастьяна кровь была типичной — ее владелица не брезговала убийствами ради развлечения, переедала и частенько делала масштабные гадости. А судя по разъедающей способности, умудрилась убить близкого человека или родственника. От этой стадии до действительно полного свертывания крови и, как следствие, смерти, ей оставалось не так уж и много.

Вернуть исходный — или близкий к нему — цвет крови возможно, но чрезвычайно долго, дьявольски тяжело и совсем-совсем невыгодно. Чем светлее кровь, тем слабее демон. И, парадокс — тем дольше он живет. Правда, о втором моменте часто забывают. Демоны бессмертны только с точки зрения смертных.

К слову, именно цвет крови в свое время послужил второй рекомендацией для Жнецов, когда я вздумал заняться поисками проштрафившихся соплеменников. Первой стало отсутствие за спиной шлейфа выпитых душ. Возможно, кое-кто назвал бы такой мой выбор слабостью, но ключевым словом был «выбор». И оспаривать его я не позволил бы никому.

Тихие, на грани даже моей слышимости шаги сначала показались мороком полусна. Однако мягкий смешок над головой списать на сон уже не получилось — я осторожно высунул нос из-под одеяла и почти с облегчение различил в воздухе знакомые орехово-морские нотки.

— Что ты тут забыл? — невнятно пробубнил, закутываясь обратно.

Себастьян опустился рядом и аккуратно, но настойчиво потянул на себя одеяло:

— Мне пришла в голову прелюбопытнейшая мысль. Не желаешь послушать?

— Да с чего бы? Как ты вообще меня нашел? — давление не прекращалось, и я, сдавшись, стянул одеяло с головы и раздраженно воззрился на Себастьяна.

— Кровь. Тебя же ранили, — напомнил он, удовлетворенно улыбнувшись.

— А, точно, — выпростав руку из одеяльного плена, потер нос и исподлобья взглянул на него. Не знаю, что такого Себастьян разглядел в моих глазах, но в его собственных заплясали черти. — Что? Выкладывай и выметайся, я спать хочу.

Его рука вдруг прижалась к моей щеке, только на этот раз всей ладонью, и не исчезла через мгновение. По коже вязким студнем растеклось предчувствие оттепели.

— Почему ты мне не рассказал? — задумчиво спросил он.

— Не рассказал о чем? — настороженно отозвался я.

— О том, что холодно. Тебе ведь с самого начала было холодно, но сперва только внутри, верно?

Я мотнул головой, сбрасывая его руку:

— Ну и что?

Ладонь вновь, как приклеенная, скользнула к щеке, спустилась по шее, подушечка большого пальца ласково огладила губы. Разозлившись, предупреждающе клацнул зубами — палец убрался.

— Ребенок, — с нежностью выдал Себастьян.

От неожиданности я поперхнулся и закашлял:

— Ч-чего?

Мне попытались постучать по спине, но я резво дернулся в сторону.

— Слушай, Себастьян… Кстати, извини, не знаю твоего имени, так что потерпи, раз уж заявился, как снег в конце мая. Допустим, мы оба понимаем, почему я мерзну. В общем-то, причина банальна. И? Тебе-то что?

— Отпустить не хочешь? — он внимательно и как-то отвратительно заботливо вгляделся в мое лицо. — Это ведь не страшно. Скажи ты сразу — хоть намекни — и все сложилось бы по-другому.

Я фыркнул и скептически протянул:

— Да ну? Хочешь сказать, у этого льда не было повода? Напомнить, как кое-кто меня убить пытался сразу после пробуждения? И кто из нас начал игру в равнодушие?

— Ты же знаешь, как редко у демона после перерождения остаются прежние чувства, — тихо произнес Себастьян.

— Да, — мрачно парировал я. — Теперь знаю.

— Тогда я оплакал тебя, Сиэль. Откуда же мне было знать, что ты — настоящий ты — жив?

— Интересный способ оплакивать — в постели бездушного, по твоему мнению, монстра. Очень оригинально, запатентуй.

— Ты мне не веришь, — помолчав, констатировал он.

— Бинго, тигр, — я издевательски похлопал в ладоши.

— Тогда просто сними блок, — обжигающие пальцы впились в мои плечи, придвигая ближе. — Сам же знаешь, что вечно так продолжаться не может: у тебя уже дыхание холодное. Замерзнешь насмерть, и никакая светлая кровь не спасет.

— Снять? Здесь, с тобой? — я содрогнулся, представив. Пальцы Себастьяна в местах касания плавили лед — жуткое ощущение беззащитности. — Ты, верно, шутишь.

Он притянул меня к себе вплотную, обнимая, прижался лбом к моему лбу — и одному проклятому богу известно, почему я сразу не вырвался.

— Сейчас тебе неприятно?

— Немного, — безумно! Тошно, слишком душно, слишком горячо, слишком открыто.

— А сейчас? — он бережно — наверное, это бережно — прикоснулся губами к моему рту. Я сжал губы и попытался вывернуться. — Сейчас? — россыпь легких поцелуев ужалила лицо осиным роем.

— Перестань, я не хочу, — я забился в его руках, пытаясь ускользнуть от преследующей жаркой боли, но светлая кровь имела один неоспоримый минус — физическую слабость. Себастьян очень быстро спеленал меня в мое же одеяло и прижал собой для верности.

— Если ты действительно думаешь, что я позволю тебе и дальше изображать из себя Снежную Королеву, то глубоко заблуждаешься, — с этими словами он твердо обхватил ладонями мои лицо и вновь приник к губам, настойчиво пытаясь раздвинуть их языком.

Я позволил, на миг ослабив контроль, и со всей силы укусил его за язык — Себастьян, зашипев, отшатнулся и с вселенской обидой в глазах посмотрел на меня. А моя улыбка больше напоминала оскал: губы полыхали невидимыми ожогами, во рту разлилась чужая кипящая кровь, будто раскаленное стекло залили.

Он поймал мой взгляд и неожиданно усмехнулся:

— Глупый. Я же понимаю, что чем больше сейчас сопротивляешься, тем ярче чувства пытаешься в себе утопить.

Я хрипло засмеялся и облизнул губы:

— Рассчитываешь, что, сняв блок, буду прыгать вокруг тебя на задних лапках и преданно заглядывать в глаза?

— Нет, — темные радужки окрасились вишней — Себастьян наклонился и прошептал мне в лицо: — Просто хочу вернуть своего господина.

— О-о… — протянул я, заставив себя не морщиться от опаляющего чужого дыхания. — Ты еще и БДСМ практикуешь? Психологическое, разу… м-пф… — пропустил момент, когда его язык снова скользнул по губам.

Второй раз финт с укусом не удался: Себастьян сработал на опережение, с явным удовольствием прикусив мою нижнюю губу — и сквозь эту крошечную ранку по телу заструилось отравленное тепло, обездвиживая не хуже стального захвата.

— Прекрати, идиот! — отчаянно, почти с мольбой — он просто не представляет, во что втягивает нас обоих! — Меня устраивает жизнь без тебя!

— А меня нет, мой маленький граф, — Себастьян нежно улыбнулся и провел носом по моей щеке, задев губы мимолетным поцелуем. Ожога от его движения я не почувствовал, не до того было: внутри кровавыми глыбами откалывался лед. — Разве ты не заметил, что даже эта пустышка была похожа на тебя?

— Что за бред, у нее глаза зеленые! — несмотря на боль, я не мог не возмутиться.

— А ты думал, среди демонов многие остаются с изначальным цветом глаз? Не удивлюсь, если и здесь твоя кровь не последнюю роль сыграла, — невозмутимо ответил он и коротко лизнул незаживающую ранку на губе, отравляя меня новой порцией тепла.

— Себастьян… — грудь сдавило колкой морозной проволокой, сознание сопротивлялось до темноты перед глазами, до хрипов в легких, до фантомного звона крошащихся костей. — Отпусти… Ну пожалуйста… Еще не поздно…

Его глаза сияли болезненным сочувствием и неудержимой хрустальной надеждой. Мне стало страшно.

— Просто возвращайся ко мне, Сиэль, — прошептал он, прежде чем коснуться моего лба удивительно целомудренным поцелуем.

И когда мир тысячи снежинок — моя личная «вечность» и единственное убежище — рассыпался бесконечностью ледяных осколков, я сорвался на крик.

***

Первое, что почувствовал, проснувшись, — жар. Обволакивающий, сухой и уютный — он свернулся пушистым клубком в клетке из ребер, огорошив неожиданной тяжестью. Следом вернулось ощущение собственного тела: я лежал в кольце чьих-то наглых рук, вдобавок тщательно — по самую макушку — накрытый одеялом.

Жарко, между прочим. Как непривычно.

Пошевелившись, тут же ощутил, как руки сжимаются, притягивая меня ближе к телу. Хорошо хоть, не обнаженному. Успев упереться в чужую грудь ладонями, притормозил посягательство, а потом, зачем-то задержав дыхание, откинул одеяло.

По мере того, как улыбка Себастьяна становилась шире, мои брови поднимались выше. В его груди — там, где раньше я видел сыпучую алую пустоту — мягко, но непреклонно горел полупрозрачный сиреневый свет. И под моим взглядом словно вспыхивал ярче — я знал, что это означает.

— Нет, ты же не ожидаешь, что в самом деле буду прыгать и заглядывать? — поинтересовался рассеянно.

Себастьян фыркнул и все-таки притянул меня ближе. Нос защекотала длинная черная прядь — я сдул ее и неуверенно улыбнулся.

— Какая жалость, — утробно проурчал он, ткнувшись губами мне в висок. В сердце уже почти привычно заворочался пушистый жар. — А у меня такие планы были…

Длинно выдохнув и решившись, прижался к нему всем телом крепко-крепко и зажмурился. Ответное объятие вернулось мгновенно — бережное и какое-то окончательное.

Я вернулся.


End file.
